Eliksir Wielosokowy
Eliksir Wielosokowy (ang. Polyjuice Potion) — eliksir, który zamienia osobę pijącą w kogoś zupełnie innego. Była to niezwykle skomplikowana i trudna do przygotowania mikstura. Nawet dorośli czarodzieje borykają się z jego poprawnym uwarzeniem''Pottermore'' Polyjuice Potion by J.K.Rowling. Przygotowanie eliksiru było bardzo zaawansowane i podzielone na dwie części, które dzielą się na kolejne dwa kroki. Warzenie eliksiru należy rozpocząć na miesiąc przed użyciemHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Przepis można znaleźć w książce Najsilniejsze eliksiry, która znajduje się w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece Hogwartu. Składniki mały|188px|Hermiona przygotowuje Eliksir Wielosokowy Część I * Ślaz * Rdest ptasi * Muchy siatkoskrzydłe * Pijawki Część II * Sproszkowany róg dwurożca * Muchy siatkoskrzydłe * Skórka boomslanga * Odrobina tego, w kogo chce się zamienić (np. włos, paznokieć) Sposób warzenia Przygotowanie mały|300px|Przepis na Eliksir Wielosokowy Niezależnie od sposobu warzenia, eliksir wielosokowy wymaga dobrego przygotowania przed rozpoczęciem sporządzania go. Przykładowo: muchy siatkoskrzydłe muszą zostać uwarzone na dwadzieścia jeden dni przed dodaniem ich do eliksiru. Ślaz trzeba zebrać w czasie pełni księżyca. Cały proces warzenia trwa przez jeden miesiąc. Część I, krok I # Dodaj 3 miarki ślazu do kociołka (musi zostać zebrany podczas pełni księżyca). # Dodaj 2 wiązki rdestu ptasiego do kociołka. # Zamieszaj 3 razy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. # Machnij różdżką nad eliksirem i pozwól mu warzyć się przez: * 80 minut dla cynowego kociołka, * 68 minut dla mosiężnego kociołka, * 60 minut dla miedzianego kociołka. Część I, krok II # Dodaj 4 pijawki do kociołka. # Dodaj 2 chochelki much siatkoskrzydłych do moździerza i rozdrobnij na drobny proszek. Następnie dodaj 2 miarki rozgniecionych much do kociołka. # Podgrzej na małym ogniu przez 30 sekund. # Machnij różdżką nad eliksirem, aby zakończyć ten etap warzenia. Część II, krok I # Dodaj 3 miarki skórki boomslanga do kociołka. # Dodaj 1 miarkę sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca do moździerza, rozdrobnij na drobny proszek. Następnie dodaj 1 miarkę rozdrobnionego rogu do kociołka. # Podgrzej na wysokim ogniu przez 20 sekund. # Machnij różdżką nad eliksirem i pozwól mu warzyć się przez: * 24 godziny dla cynowego kociołka, * 20 godzin i 24 minuty dla mosiężnego kociołka, * 18 godzin dla miedzianego kociołka. Część II, krok II # Dodaj 1 dodatkową chochelkę much siatkoskrzydłych do kociołka. # Zamieszaj 3 razy w stronę przeciwną do wskazówek zegara. # Eliksir podziel na kilka porcji. Następnie dodaj odrobinę osoby, w którą chcesz się zamienić. # Machnij różdżką nad eliksirem, aby zakończyć proces warzenia. Wygląd ramka|Hermiona Granger dodaje włosy Harry'ego do eliksiru. Ostatni, a zarazem najważniejszy składnik eliksiru to odrobina osoby, w którą chciało się zamienić pijący miksturę. Były to zazwyczaj włosy, jednak dopuszczalne były również obcięte paznokcie, łupież . Był to niezbędny składnik, który gwarantował w 100% działanie eliksiru. "Kawałek osoby" musiał być pobrany z osoby żyjącej, dlatego Barty Crouch Jr. utrzymywał Alastora Moody’ego przy życiu, co pozwoliło mu na ciągłe przycinanie włosów. ramka|lewo|Bazowy wygląd eliksiru wielosokowego. Przed dodaniem ostatniego składnika, eliksir wyglądał jak gęste, ciemne błoto z powolnie pękającymi pęcherzykami powietrza. Po dodaniu odrobiny osoby, mikstura zmieniała kolor. Reagowała w zależności od charakteru danej osoby, zmieniał się kolor i smak. Było to opisane jako esencja człowieka. Osoby o dobrym sercu mają atrakcyjne kolory i smak, natomiast złe ukazują odwrotny efekt. Znane esencje * Harry Potter, przezroczysty o lekko złotym zabarwieniuHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). * Gregory Goyle, wyglądał jak smarki, smakował jak rozgotowana kapusta. * Bellatriks Lestrange, smakowała gorzej niż wywar z tykwobulwy, * Mafalda Hopkirk, przybrał kolor heliotropu. * Vincent Crabbe, wściekły, o ciemnobrązowej barwie. * Kot Milicenty Bulstrode, gwałtowny, jadowicie żółty. Efekty mały|lewo|[[Harry Potter zamieniający się w Gregory'ego Goyle]] Efekty pojedynczej dawki mogą trwać od dziesięciu minut do dwunastu godzin. Czas ten zależy od prawidłowego uwarzenia eliksiru. Aby przedłużyć transformację, należy wypić kolejną dawkę miksturyHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Długość czasu działania eliksiru zależy od indywidualnych zdolności czarodzieja przyrządzającego go. Hermiona Granger będąc na drugim roku nauki w Hogwarcie przygotowała eliksir, którego jedna dawka pozwalała na godzinną transmutację. Jeżeli dana osoba umrze, będąc pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, podobnie jak Pani Crouch, zachowa wygląd osoby, w którą się zamienia, czyli nie powróci do swojego naturalnego wyglądu. Mikstura mogła być używana do zmiany płci. Ciało osoby zamieniającej się dostosowywało się do wieku czy obrażeń. Przykładem był Bartemiusz Crouch Junior, który potrzebował magicznego oka i drewnianej nogi, zanim użył eliksiru z włosem Alastora Moody'ego. Dodatkowo osoba przyjmowała wrodzone wady, np. Hermiona Granger zakładała okulary, aby widzieć wyraźnie po przemianie w Harry'ego Pottera. mały|Hermiona po przemianie, częściowy przekrój gatunkowy. Eliksir był skomplikowaną miksturą i mógł się nie udać. Hermiona Granger, będąc na drugim roku, chciała przemienić się w Milicentę Bulstrode, ale pomyliła włosy dziewczyny z kocią sierścią. Powstały eliksir częściowo przekształcił dziewczynę w kota. Niestety po godzinie zmiany nie ustąpiły Gryfonka była zmuszona udać się do Skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie przebywała przez kilka tygodni. Podobnie eliksir nie mógł być stosowany, aby przemienić się w pół-człowieka lub w inną rasę, jak Remus Lupin poinformował pół-olbrzyma Rubeusa Hagrida. Znane zastosowania Każde z tych zastosowań było trudne do wykrycia, gdyż przygotowanie eliksiru wielosokowego skomplikowane, przez co był bardzo rzadko stosowany. Ucieczka z Azkabanu Gdy Bartemiusz Crouch Junior został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie przez swojego ojca, jego matka będąc umierającą zażądała od męża, aby uratować ich jedynego syna. W 1982 roku, w tym celu zastosowano Eliksir Wielosokowy. Pani Crouch zamieniła się w syna, zaś Bartemiusz Jr. we własną matkę. Pani Crouch do końca swojego życia piła eliksir, aby nikt w więzieniu nie odkrył owego oszustwa. Poszukiwanie dziedzica Slytherina ramka|lewo|Warzenie eliksiru w [[1992 roku.]] W 1992 roku Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger zaczęli podejrzewać Draco Malfoya o bycie dziedzicem Slytherina. Aby to zbadać dokładniej, Hermiona zaproponowała użycie eliksiru. Według planu trójka przyjaciół chciała przybrać postacie trojga uczniów z domu Slytherinu i zadać pytania Malfoyowi. Chcąc zdobyć przepis na eliksir Hermiona uzyskała pozwolenie od prof. Lockharta na wypożyczenie książki Najsilniejsze eliksiry z działu ksiąg zakazanych w Bibliotece. W celu zdobycia dwóch rzadkich składników do mikstury Gryfonka włamała się do szafki prof. Snape’a podczas jednej z lekcji w lochach (Harry podpalił i wrzucił do kociołka Goyle’a jeden ze sztucznych ogni Filibustera, aby wywołać w klasie zamieszanie). Hermiona również podjęła się uwarzenia eliksiru, dość zaawansowanego i skomplikowanego, jak na jej ówczesny poziom wiedzy. mały|Zażycie eliksiru przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. 25 grudnia 1992 baza podstawowa eliksiru była już gotowa. W celu zdobycia ostatnich składników, dziewczyna nakłoniła Harry’ego i Rona do zdobycia włosów Crabbe’a i Goyle’a oraz ich butów. W tym celu posłużyły ciasteczka czekoladowe nasycone eliksirem Słodkiego Snu. Hermiona swój włos zdobyła podczas pojedynku z Milicentą Bulstrode w Klubie Pojedynków, jednak okazał się on włosem jej kota. Barty Crouch Jr. ramka|lewo|[[Alastor Moody (Bartemiusz Crouch Junior) pijący z piersiówki.]] Od września 1994 do czerwca 1995 roku, Bartemiusz Crouch Junior zażywał eliksir z włosami Alastora Moody’ego, który był nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Dzięki temu pod postacią Szalonookiego oszukał Czarę Ognia i wprowadził Harry’ego Pottera do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Była to część spisku pozwalającego na powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Młody Crouch przez cały rok okradał składzik Severusa Snape’a ze składników potrzebnych do uwarzenia eliksiru. Nauczyciel Eliksirów podejrzewał o to Harry’ego. Barty Crouch Jr. pił miksturę z piersiówki, co nie wzbudzało większych podejrzeń, gdyż to było naturalne zachowanie Alastora Moody’ego. mały|[[Bartemiusz Crouch Junior i uwięziony Alastor Moody.]] W czerwcu 1995, po powrocie Harry’ego i ciała Cedrika z cmentarza, Crouch zabrał chłopaka do swojego gabinetu. Jednak mężczyzna zapomniał zażyć kolejnej porcji eliksiru z podekscytowania (w filmie zabrakło mikstury), przez co został zdemaskowany. mały|lewo|Severus Snape rozmawia z Harrym Potterem na temat znikających składników do eliksiru wielosokowego. Prawdą jest, iż Severus Snape wiedział, że ktoś kradnie składniki z jego składzika. Jednak podejrzenia co do winy Harry’ego były bezpodstawne – nauczyciel nigdy nie złapał nikogo na gorącym uczynku, a chęć oskarżenia chłopaka świadczyła o tym, że Snape tego pragnie bardziej od złapania faktycznego złodzieja. Misja Dracona Malfoya Po tym, jak na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów we wrześniu 1996 roku w klasie Owutemów profesor Horacy Slughorn pokazał kociołek eliksiru wielosokowego. Draco Malfoy ukradł trochę eliksiru i zmusił Gregory’ego Goyle’a i Vincenta Crabbe’a do zażywania mikstury przez cały rok szkolny 1996-1997Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka). Ślizgoni pod różnymi postaciami stali na straży przejścia do Pokoju Życzeń. Najczęściej jako młode dziewczęta z różnych domów trzymając różne przedmioty, które upuszczali gdy ktoś przechodził obok. Draco w środku pokoju planował kolejne zamachy na życie Albusa Dumbledore’a oraz naprawiał szafę Zniknięć, dzięki której przedostali się Śmierciożercy do środka Hogwartu. Misja "Siedmiu Potterów" [[Plik:Polyjuice-Potion-harry-potter-vs-twilight-18273047-500-190.gif|mały|Zażycie eliksiru przez "Siedmiu Potterów".]] 27 lipca 1997 roku Zakon Feniksa dzięki eliksirowi wielosokowemu przetransportował Harry’ego z Privet Drive 4 do Nory, przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami. Mimo początkowych sprzeciwów chłopaka, sześć osób, z trzynastu przybyłych, zażyło miksturę z jego włosem: Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour i Mundungus Fletcher. Każdego „''Pottera''” eskortowała, w bezpieczne miejsce, inna osoba: Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Artur Weasley, Bill Weasley i Alastor Moody. Każda para miała udać się do innego „''bezpiecznego''” domu, gdzie czekał na nich świstoklik do Nory. mały|lewo|Siedmiu Potterów. Każda z par została zaatakowana przez Śmierciożerców, przez co wywiązała się podniebna bitwa nad Little Whinging. Ślub Fleur i Billa 1 sierpnia 1997 w Norze odbył się ślub i wesele Fleur Delacour i Billa Weasleya. Harry, aby pojawić się na uroczystości bez wzbudzania sensacji zażył eliksir wielosokowy z włosem jakiegoś rudego mugola. Na weselu został przedstawiony jako Barny Weasley, daleki kuzyn rodziny. Infiltracja Ministerstwa Magii mały|lewo|Od lewej: Hermiona jako [[Mafalda Hopkirk, Harry jako Albert Runcorn i Ron jako Reginald Cattermole.]] Chcąc odnaleźć Medalion Salazara Slytherina Harry, Ron i Hermiona są zmuszeni dostać się do Ministerstwa Magii. We wrześniu 1997 roku za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego zamieniają się w Alberta Runcorna, Reginalda Cattermole’a i Mafaldę Hopkirk. Wyprawa do doliny Godryka 24 grudnia 1997 roku Harry i Hermiona odwiedzają Dolinę Godryka. Dostali się tam za pomocą teleportacji łącznej. Przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego zmienili tożsamość na małżeństwo przypadkowych mugoli w średnim wieku. Razem odwiedzili grób rodziców chłopaka na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie pozostawili na grobie kwiaty ciemiernika. Jednak mimo zażycia eliksiru zostali rozpoznani przez udającego Bathildę Bagshot węża Nagini, który próbował oboje zabić. Włamanie do Banku Gringotta mały|Hermiona jako [[Bellatriks Lestrange zaś Ron zmieniony za pomocą zaklęć.]] W 1998 roku po potyczce na dworze Malfoyów Harry, Ron i Hermiona zdobyli informację o miejscu przechowywania kolejnego horkruksa – Pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff. Został on umieszczony na prośbę Lorda Voldemorta w Banku Gringotta w Krypcie Lestrange'ów. W tym celu 1 maja Hermiona zażyła eliksir wielosokowy z włosem Bellatriks Lestrange, który spadł na sweter dziewczyny podczas przesłuchania na dworze Malfoyów. Eliksiru jednak nie starczyło dla Rona, więc młoda czarodziejka za pomocą zaklęć zmieniła różne części aparycji chłopaka. Po dostaniu się do wnętrza Banku efekt mikstury został zmyty przez Wodospad Złodzieja. Lista przemian za pomocą eliksiru Etymologia Nazwa Polyjuice (Wielosokowy) prawdopodobnie pochodzi od greckiego poli, co oznacza wiele. Potwierdzeniem tego są tłumaczenia nazwy eliksiru na hiszpański multijugos i portugalski (w Brazylii) polissuco, gdzie obie nazwy można przetłumaczyć jako wiele soków. Ciekawostki * Autorka bardzo starannie dobrała składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia tego eliksiru. Na przykład muchy siatkoskrzydłe miały sugerować przeplatanie się lub łączenie dwóch tożsamości, pijawki symbolizują wysysanie jednej istoty z drugiej, a róg dwurożca – ideę dualizmu. * Wypijając eliksir wielosokowy osoba może zmienić wygląd, głos, płeć, rasę i wiek, ale nie gatunek. Być może dlatego Hermiona nabrała tylko niektórych kocich cech, nie zamieniając się w niego całkowicie. * Primum ens Melissae jest substancją, którą można stworzyć w procesie warzenia tego eliksiru. * Choć Hermiona uwarzyła ten eliksir to sama się nie zmieniła w Milicentę, gdyż omyłkowo dodała włos jej kota. * W książce Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Hermiona wyczytała w Najsilniejszych eliksirach, że działanie pojedynczej dawki trwa godzinę. Zaś na Pottermore informacja mówi, iż działanie waha się od dziesięciu minut do dwunastu godzin. Długość ta jest zależna od jakości uwarzonego eliksiru. * W Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), Ron po zmianie w Harry’ego stwierdza „''Wiedziałem, że Ginny łgała o tym tatuażu.” spoglądając na swoją (przyjaciela) nagą klatkę piersiową. Więc eliksir wielosokowy jest zdolny do dokładnej zamiany, wraz ze wszelkimi ozdobami na ciele. Możliwe jest też, że Ron po prostu chciał zażartować. * Pomimo zaawansowanej receptury i rzadkich składników eliksir był często używany na kartach serii. Trio często używało go w siódmej części przygód, tak samo, jak i Zakon Feniksa. Pod koniec serii Harry, Ron i Hermiona używali mikstury co najmniej raz. * Poszczególne adaptacje serii dodają kilka składników, które nie są obecne w recepturze kanonicznej. Przykładem są: Merkury i Mars, wiśnie czy mocz. Jednak w ''The Road to Hogwart Sweepstakes, w grze Perfect Potions zgodnie z instrukcjami wykorzystuje się składniki podane w powieści. * W książce Harry Potter i Czara Ognia eliksir został nazwany eliksirem wieloowocowym * W filmowych adaptacjach: ** W ekranizacjach eliksir wielosokowy wcale nie zmienia głosu pijącego. Zostało to prawdopodobnie zrobione celowo przez twórców, aby uniknąć wprowadzenia w błąd odbiorców. Np. Barty Crouch Junior nie zmienia swojego głosu, ponieważ nie ma takiej potrzeby (Moody był przez niego więziony). ** W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza przed bitwą Siedmiu Potterów, Alastor Moody ostrzega ludzi biorących eliksir, że smakuje „gorzej niż siki goblina”. Sugeruje tym, że smak eliksiru nie zmienia się w zależności od osoby. ** W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza Harry nie używa eliksiru wielosokowego, aby zamienić się w rudowłosego mugola na ślubie Fleur i Billa, przebywa tam bez żadnego kamuflażu. ** W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza Harry i Hermiona nie używają eliksiru wielosokowego w ich podróży do Doliny Godryka 24 grudnia 1997 roku. * W grze Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu na PlayStation2 i Xbox, Draco Malfoy używa eliksiru, aby zamienić się w Rona. W tej postaci oszukuje Harry’ego wprowadzając go w pułapki podczas poszukiwań Syriusza Blacka. Draco nawet mówi „''Polyjuice Potion...... I think we're even now.” (''Eliksir Wielosokowy... myślę, że teraz jesteśmy kwita.), co sugeruje, że jest świadom wizyty Harry’ego i Rona w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. mały|Eliksir wielosokowy w LEGO Harry Potter. * W grach LEGO: ** W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4, eliksir wielosokowy służy do przełączania w dowolną grywalną postać (po ich odblokowaniu). Ta umiejętność jest potrzebna np. do dostania się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Eliksir zostaje odblokowany po zakończeniu trzeciego poziomu Komnaty Tajemnic. ** Składnikami eliksiru w grach lego są: włosy, wiśnie i zielone jabłko. Kolejność wrzucania ich do kociołka nie ma znaczenia. ** Eliksir rzadko jest wykorzystywany w linii fabularnej obu gier, ale jest często spotykany w okolicach Hogwartu i bonusowych poziomach. ** Kociołki z eliksirem wielosokowym są jedyne w swoim rodzaju, gdyż są złote. ** W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 eliksir wraca i jest używany tak samo jak w pierwszej części gry. Jednak jest on dopiero odblokowany i dostępny po zakończeniu pierwszej misji „''Siedmiu Potterów''” w Harry Potter i Insygnia śmierci cześć pierwsza. ** W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 w trybie swobodnej gry eliksir jest dostępny we wszystkich kociołkach. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * The Road to Hogwarts Sweepstakes * Pottermore ca:Poció de la mutació en:Polyjuice Potion es:Poción Multijugos fr:Polynectar hu:Százfűlé főzet it:Pozione Polisucco ru:Оборотное зелье Kategoria:Eliksiry